This disclosure relates to a paper type detection apparatus and a method for detecting the type of paper.
Image forming apparatuses, such as multifunction peripherals, having a function of identifying the type of paper used for printing can optimize the settings of an imaging unit and paper transportation, thereby improving the quality of output images. Thus, such paper type identification has been recommended.
In general, users acquire paper type information from the wrapping paper of a package of paper and select the acquired paper type through an operating panel to perform paper type identification on the image forming apparatus.
A well-known technique of identifying the type of paper uses a media sensor mounted along a paper transport path to detect surface roughness or other paper surface properties for paper type identification. Also, there is a known technique of identifying the thickness of paper based on the amount of displacement of a roller pushed up by the paper conveyed immediately under the roller. The roller is disposed along a paper transport path or on an automatic carriage.
As described above, there are some methods by which an image forming apparatus identifies the type of paper in addition to the method that a user inputs the type of paper.